Forbidden, Love and Pain
by Idnwtbh
Summary: Inuyasha has been cursed, and also must choose between his three lovers. Shall he choose Koga? Miroku? Or Sesshomaru? Yush, malexmale sexualness. Yeah, I'm horrible at writing summaries. Ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

My first ficcy… Yush. I'm not used to these… Hmmm… How should I say it? Ah! Graphic fan fictions. So, yeah… I don't usually describe sex in my stories, but I figured I'd give it a try anyways.

Disclaimer thingy:

Also, even though I wish, I do not own Koga or any other Inuyasha thingy… Actually, all I own is the DVDs of the first three movies.

So everyone knows:

"." - Speaking

'.' - Thinking.

Yeah, I usually separate my chapters into sections… So, you'll see some borders. This chapter is a little short.

**Chapter One: Is Love Truly, True? **

Blood seeped down the leg of the half demon, he lie on a freezing cold stone slab in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Koga stood before his exposed, bruised, bloody, sweaty, and shivering body. "Humph… You were better than I thought; too bad you're almost unconscious from exhaustion. I could have done more, but I guess we have to part, mutt." He placed his hand on Inuyasha's chin and stared hypnotically into his golden eyes. Before long, the wolf released his grip and walked away. The pup sat up and spoke his last words before passing out completely, "You… You said you loved me." Koga turned around with a deep growl and later smirked, "Words are cheap, you shouldn't believe everything to hear."

"But…" And with that, the half demon fell back onto the slab.

_'I apologize, my Yashu. I cannot reveal my love for you, for I know my soul shall be crushed the minute I speak those words… I love you.'_ The wolf demon ran off with tears flying from his tightly closed blue-purple eyes.

* * *

The next morning, frost covered the half demons naked body. His fire rat kimono was tossed to the side yesterday as the heat between the two intensified. "Uhh… Wha… Where am I?" Inuyasha woke up freezing. Luckily, the hot spring was nearby. He snatched his dew covered, also freezing clothes from the ground and slowly walked to the pool. He knew if he bore his clothes right now, he would surely plunge into hypothermia. The pup dunked his wears into the water and soon hopped in himself. "Ah… Much better." Inuyasha moaned as he sunk into the warmth.

Little did he know he was being gazed upon. The flirtatious monk had followed him to the shrine and everywhere else. He had been at the temple, the castle, the cave, the graveyard, and everywhere else the two had gone since he left the camp with the wolf. Miroku was interested in what they were up to, and he found out. He had been there, in the bushes, when they were deep in pleasure. "Such a fire between the two." He whispered to himself, "I think this'll be fun." The half demon had heard footsteps may times before, hoping that they were only forest animals, but when he heard the whisper, he knew it was someone and not something. "Alright, anyone out there! Show yourself!" The monk did exactly what he was told, "Finally, I was wondering all this time why you hadn't caught me." Rage burned in the pup's face, "Have you been following me this whole time!" Inuyasha was ready to slice Miroku in half. "Yup." He had an odd grin on his face, as if he expected something to happen to his benefit, and it may.

Miroku stared at the flushed yet perfectly toned skin of the half demon. _'I must have him...' _"Grrr... What the hell are you grinning at!" Inuyasha's eyes flared with the heat of anger, and pleasure at the same time. The pup knew he loved the monk, and he wasn't good at hiding it. "I was just grinning at the pleasant sight that has been placed before me." The monk lowered his stormy day blue-gray eyes down to the inu's slightly erected penis. "Hey!" The half demon angrily sat back down. Miroku wasn't about to be rejected, his own member told him so. He graciously slipped out of his blue monk's kimono, laid his staff against a tree, and plopped into the lake. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" The pup backed to the other side of the pool, trying to hide the fact that his arousal was growing by each step. The monk slowly wrapped his arms around his lover. _'Grr.. I can't hide it anymore... I need to get some of this monk!' _Inuyasha gently kissed the monk, entering the caverns of his wet, seductive mouth. Their tongues acted as if they were have a wrestling match, each one struggling to gain superiority and dominance. The beautifally sculpted pup broke the kiss and began head his way down the young man's body. He nibbled on his hardening nipples a bit, and then moved along his thighs. The monk moaned out of desperation to be given the ultimate pleasure. "Please, Inuyasha." The half demon moved his face up to his partner's. "Not yet, Monk. You'll have to wait." He pressed his body against Miroku's. "But, I need this. I can't stand the torture." Miroku grabbed the inu's hind and used it to place extra pressure on his penis and growing heat. Inuyasha freed himself from the grip and continued. Instead, he used a different route down his lover's body. The pup dug his teeth deep into the monk's neck. The naked monk fell back onto an underwater boulder, the inu sat on top of his almost orgasmic member. "Do it, fuck me, Miroku." Their eyes aligned. Miroku stood up with the pup, and began to caress the inu's entrance with his fingers. "You're supposed to bed over, Inuyasha. It makes it easier on me." Miroku spoke into his ear. "I know, but what if I don't want to right yet? Are you going to force me over? Like the wolf?" The monk gave no response and did exactly that, he bent the demon over and spread his legs out a bit.

The heat between these two was enough to scare the sun away. Panting, moaning, and groaning started as the flirtatious monk slowly pushed his penis into the pup's hind quarters. Water splashed everywhere as the humphing rained with pleasure, faster and harder. The fluid released and Inuyasha's insides melted. Screams of a pure orgasm filled the forest. But they were done yet, the pup went after the monk who had just fallen into the water to relax. "Hey, you had your orgasm, now where's mine?" Inuyasha teased him. Miroku stood up and practically pounced on the half demon. "How's this?" He engulfed the penis in his lips and began to bob his head. "Yes... Yes. Yes!" His back arched as he reached his peak, and his shaft increased in size. The half demon pleaded for him to stop. Though, the monk knew he didn't mean it. He came into the monk's mouth. Miroku stood above the inu, he licked his semen covered lips. "How was that?" The half demon sat down. "Perfect."

* * *

Well, how was it? I know it may need some work, and thatit doesn't really seem like an InuxKoga story... But it'll probably turn into one. >> If not, I'll just change the placement thingy. By the way, I don't mean for Koga to sound mean, but it's just the part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I should continue I at least got one review. By the way, I'm not very good at battle scenes, but I'll also try this. Yush, my chapters' lengths very on where I want to end, so some might be extremely long, and some may be short.

**Chapter Two: Sesshomaru, Lover or Warrior?**

Around 1:00pm, Miroku abruptly exited the spring while Inuyasha was basking in his exhausted sleep. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He quickly bore his night blue kimono and went on his way.

The pup awoke around midnight, noticing that yet another lover has left him. "Not again…" He also noticed that he was robed and set on a crafty bamboo bed. Though, the inu wasn't interested in the bed that the monk ha made him, his lust filled eyes were set on his approaching brother. "Inuyasha! Show me how you have grown in battle." The half demon paid close attention to what his brother had said and armed his Tetsusaiga. "Alright then, come at me!" Inuyasha wasn't about to pass up an easy win, even if his hind entrance ached like a full on migraine. '_Grrr… My pain will affect my skills; I just can't let him see my weak spot.' _And with that, the demon charged at him with Tokijin. "Die!" Their swords clashed as Sesshomaru spoke. A spark flashed here and there as the recently sharpened fangs created a melodic tone of clanging.

After hours of relentless sound and fury, they fell to their knees. "What say we rest for now?" The pup was able to use his sword as a cane. "Humph… Fine." The demon sheathed Tokijin and began to strut towards the dark heavily wooded forest. "Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha had already sat down by the flames. "To make camp, you think I'd stay here with a pathetic half breed?" Those words struck the inu's heart like Kikyo's arrow did. The pup just lied back down and sulked. "Lazy..." The eldest continued into the trees.

'_Does he even know how much that hurts? Well, how could he? He's never been called anything insulting. What ever happened to his love? To his warm soul that graced my presence almost every night in my bedroom all those years ago. Could I win him back? Or was our love just a vague hallucination?'

* * *

_

"Why must I dwindle on the past?" Sesshomaru glared into the growing fire with anger and wonder.

Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep next to the fire that Miroku had built. The demon decided to go for a night walk, unknowingly leading himself straight to his younger brother. When he arrived at his brother's camp, Sesshomaru yell unto Inuyasha. "Wake up, half breed!" And yet another string was broken, but the half demon rose anyways. "What the hell is it?"

"Let us dual, now. I must test your true strength; I know you have been holding back."

'_He does? Does he also know my stilling aching weak spot? Does he seek the heat that burns for him in my heart? What DOES he want?'_


End file.
